


A Little Shift

by shanachie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have Scott’s son for the evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Things I should not be allowed to have 1) an adorable prompt, 2) a friend that gives me ideas based on said adorable prompt, 3) uninterrupted hours on a train while I am trying to block out a screaming baby with music and fantasy. Because this is what results. Hope y’all enjoy.
> 
> The prompt in question is this tumblr: http://thebatwiggler.tumblr.com/post/66059413276/torakodragon-the-time-where-stiles-and-derek

“We’ll be an hour, two at the most,” Scott said as he followed Stiles into the house.

“Scott, it’s fine. We don’t mind having Aaron,” Stiles answered. “It’s not a big deal. You and Allison enjoy dinner and we’ll see you later.”

“If you’re…”

Derek came out of the kitchen, taking the young pup from Stiles and tossing him into the air, much to Aaron’s delight. “Der! Der!” he cheered.

“If we didn’t want Aaron, we wouldn’t have said yes,” Derek told Scott. “Now go before Allison thinks you forgot your anniversary.”

“Okay. Thanks.” Scott pressed his cheek to Aaron’s briefly. “Be good for Uncle Derek and Uncle Stiles. Call me, guys, seriously. If there’s anything…”

“Good-bye, Scott.” Stiles practically shoved him out the door.

Derek looked at the pup in his arms who was not at all distressed by the disappearance of his father and alpha. “You aren’t the problem,” he commented. “It’s convincing your father that you’re fine that’s the problem.”

Aaron smiled in response, throwing his arms up in the air. “Der. Up!”

Stiles laughed at the disgruntled look on Derek’s face. “I think you’ve created a monster.”

“Oh I have?” Derek moved farther into the living room, carefully lowering himself to the floor. “Aaron,” he said to get the pup’s attention. When Aaron’s full attention was on him, Derek flashed his eyes, letting the rest of his face change at the same time, but carefully keeping his claws under control.

Aaron laughed, clapping his hands and then (so quickly Derek almost missed the change), his own eyes flashed beta gold as little claws sprouted and the rest of his face changed.

Derek was so surprised his features shifted back to normal and behind him he heard Stiles crash into a chair.

Aaron reached for him with his tiny baby claws as he crowed, “Der! Do ‘gain!”

Meanwhile Stiles had righted the chair and crept closer, crouching down behind Derek. “Is he supposed to be able to do that already?”

Derek shook his head, then shrugged. “I don’t know. Cora could, but she was a born wolf. We didn’t…” He looked up at Stiles, ignoring Aaron for the moment who was still clamoring for ‘gain, Der!’ “Aaron’s a born wolf but Scott isn’t, but Scott is a true Alpha.” He shook his head. “I just don’t know.”

Stiles grinned as Aaron wolfed out himself in an attempt to get Derek to do it again. “Well, apparently he can. And you better ‘do it ‘gain, Der’ before he figures out claws hurt.”

Derek smiled as he turned his attention back to Aaron, flashing his eyes at him. “The baby ones just prick like kitten claws.”

“And how do you know that, Sourwolf?” Stiles demanded.

Instead of answering, Derek picked Aaron up. “Hey, Stiles, can we keep him?”

 


End file.
